


Hairy Pretzel

by FriendshipCastle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Karaoke, M/M, crack? nonsense for sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendshipCastle/pseuds/FriendshipCastle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title is a band in the beautiful movie that gave me this fic idea.  It's not a good band name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hairy Pretzel

When Ukai heard what end-of-the-year volleyball celebration the seniors had come up with, he raised both hands and said, “I will not be held responsible for anything that happens. Or how Tsukishima and Kageyama react to it. Or how much damage Nishinoya, Tanaka and Hinata do. And don’t go dragging the teacher into your weird schemes, he doesn’t deserve that crap.”

“I’ll take full responsibility,” Suga said.

“Yeah, but don’t you always?”

Suga smiled and shrugged. “I don’t mind. They listen to me.”

“That they do. All right, just don’t get the cops called on you. ’S not as cool as it sounds.”

“Of course, coach.”

*

It was not precisely clear how Yamaguchi got Tsukishima to come, or how Hinata persuaded Kageyama. It was likely that Noya had a hand in both endeavors. He was the most enthusiastic about the whole adventure, along with Tanaka—they had actually been the ones to propose the venue. Kageyama and Tsukishima wore matching glares when they sat down at the booths that Daichi had reserved in advance.

“I’m not singing,” Tsukishima said.

“Me either,” Kageyama said.

“Then you just get to listen to the rest of us,” Suga said sweetly. “For the whole night.”

“Can we order booze?” Tsukishima asked.

“No,” Daichi said. “It’s a school club event, of course you can’t.”

“I want to go first!” Noya said.

“So cool!” Hinata squealed.

“Show us how it’s done, Noya!” Tanaka shouted.

Suga smiled at his team while Noya swaggered onstage. “All right, everyone. Karaoke is a lot of fun, and I want you all to enjoy this, but I think I’m going to have to insist that everyone sings something. You can do a duet and it can count for both of you, but I want everyone to give it a try. Got that?”

“Yes, Suga,” was the general consensus.

Noya had fired up the machine and the opening bars of “Get This Party Started” began playing. Noya’s bright eyes were fixed on the monitor as he began to sing. _Iiiiiiiii’m comin’ up so you better get this party started…_

Noya went up three more times. Any time a club member showed the slightest shyness about singing alone, Noya would join them even if he didn’t know the song. He helped Yamaguchi sing “You Belong With Me,” danced in the background while Ennoshita tackled “Horse With No Name,” and screamed with delight when Tanaka started shimmying in the sleazy opening bars of “Talk Dirty To Me.” He was respectfully silent when Suga sang Mumford & Sons in a duet with Yachi, but couldn’t stay quiet when Asahi was shoved onstage to waver his way through Regina Spektor. Daichi picked “Moon River” and was deeply disappointed when no one on the team recognized the song.

Noya had vanished to try and negotiate a beverage of questionable alcohol content when Hinata’s name was called. Hinata’s wasn’t the only name, though.

“I signed you up with me, Kageyama!” Hinata laughed. “We have to do it, come on! It’s a really easy song!”

“No,” Kageyama said, looked shocked and betrayed and, of course, grumpy.

Hinata tugged him hard. “Come up with me! I promise I picked a good one!”

“No.”

“Come onnnnn!”

Kageyama’s face twisted into a truly murderous frown, but Hinata was immune at this point. He just kept yanking Kageyama’s hand and giggling. Kageyama sighed. “Fine.”

“Yaaaay! Oh man, I hope Noya comes back in time, I don’t want him to miss my song!”

“It’s our song, stupid.”

“What? You didn’t even want to do it!”

“Whatever.”

There was only one microphone. Hinata pulled it down to his level and said, “Hi, everyone! I’m here with the Kurasuno volleyball team and this is my teammate, Kageyama! We’re gonna sing a song from the eighties for you, okay? It’s by a band called Survivor and it’s the best song ever!”

The guitar and drums came crashing in at the beginning. Kageyama bent down to get his head closer to the mic and squinted at the karaoke screen.

When they started singing, it was clear Kageyama knew the song and wished he didn’t. Hinata tried to strike a cool-guy pose as he swayed in front of the microphone. The problem was, no one could hear them.

“Speak up!” Daichi called.

“Get right up on the mic, Hinata!” Tanaka howled. “Get really, really close to it! We can’t hear!”

Hinata bent closer. _—ent the distance now I’m back on my feet, just a man and his will to survive!_

“Kageyama, you too!” Tanaka yelled. “Can’t hear you!”

Kageyama stuck his neck out further. His voice was an on-tempo monotone. _It’s the eye of the tiger. It’s the thrill of the fight. Rising up. To the challenge. Of our rivals._

“This is pretty bad,” Asahi murmured.

“Nah,” Tanaka said. “They’re doing okay.”

“It’s still difficult to hear them, I meant,” Asahi said quickly. “I wasn’t— Their singing is—“

Tanaka cupped his hands around his mouth and bellowed, “Closer! To! The mic!” 

Kageyama leaned away to glare at their table. He took a deep breath and stretched his back for a moment before tilting towards the mic again. Hinata had already moved a lot closer. The two were almost cheek-to-cheek, their eyes skimming the karaoke screen to check the next verse’s lyrics.

Kageyama leaned even closer to get the right angle on the microphone. Hinata twitched back but the chorus was coming up, so he moved forward again. This time, his mouth ended up firmly pressed against Kageyama’s, with their shared microphone bumping into each of their chins. 

There was an audible gasp from the volleyball team. Both of them had their eyebrows raised, eyes open, staring at each other. They seemed frozen, joined at the mouth. The background guitar riffs sounded lonely without the vocals.

“Is Hinata… Is he trying to use his tongue?” Tanaka whispered to Asahi. But Asahi had his eyes covered, so Tanaka repeated the query to Suga.

“Yes,” Suga said, squinting. “I don’t think he knows what he’s doing. And neither does Kageyama. Oh. Oh dear.”

“Are they drooling on the microphone?” Yachi asked.

“They are,” Suga said.

“Right,” Daichi sighed, nudging Tanaka to let him out of the booth. “I better stop them before the break something.”

“What’d I miss?” Noya asked, wandering up with a drink in each fist. He blinked at the stage. “Hey! They took ‘Eye of the Tiger’? That’s my go-to song! Rude!” He glared at his kissing kouhai for a moment, then yelled, “Get off the stage if you’re going to do that! Let the rest of us have a chance to sing! Jerks,” he muttered.

“Daichi, don’t worry,” Suga said. “I’ll take care of Hinata and Kageyama. You go get me a drink, all right? As I recall, you owe me at least twenty dollars after a display like this. I would like to be paid in fruity cocktails, please.”

“All right, I suppose I have to honor our bet,” Daichi said. “Hey, has anyone seen Yamaguchi and Tsukishima?”

“Yeah,” Noya said. “They’re making out in the boy’s room.”

“Good lord,” Daichi grumbled, stomping off. “Do I have a break everything up?”

“That wasn’t very nice,” Suga said to Noya. His tone was disapproving but he was fighting a smile.

Noya grinned. “I lied. They’re making out in the coat closet. Okay, Hinata, seriously get off the stage! I wanna sing some Karen O!”

**Author's Note:**

> Watched the cinematic marvel _Taking Woodstock_ with a friend the other day and there's a scene where two guys in a band called Hairy Pretzel share a mic and I spent the whole two minutes they were onscreen wondering if they were going to accidentally kiss. I decided it was a decent fic premise. And Season Two of the volleyball anime has been amazing but also hurting my heart so.
> 
> Songs are:  
> "Get This Party Started" by P!nk  
> "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift  
> "Horse With No Name" by America  
> "Talk Dirty To Me" by Jason Derulo feat. 2 Chainz  
> probably "Winter Winds" by Mumford & Sons, I dunno. Could be "Where Are You Now," just anything chill by them really because Yachi doesn't want to belt it or swear.  
> probably "Fidelity" by Regina Spektor  
> "Moon River" by Andy Williams  
> "Eye Of The Tiger" by Survivor  
> and Noya's gonna sing something by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs, whose lead singer is Karen O.


End file.
